1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to competitive games requiring skill and strategy and especially to a geometric board game.
In particular, the board game of this invention involves changeable playing surfaces lying in different planes and concerns the selective placement of playing pieces on the playing surfaces in a specified pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The board game apparatus of this invention is a second generation development over the cube toy such as described in the Hungarian patent to Erno Rubik (No. 170062) and the Japanese patent publications (Nos. 55-3956, 55-8192 and 55-8193) to Terutoshi Ishige. The structure of similar cube toys was also disclosed in the article entitled Metamagical Themas which appeared in "Scientific American" (March, 1981 at page 20 et seq.). The cube toy of the prior art was primarily directed to a puzzle that required the manipulation of component elements for restoring the cube to its original position. The solution of that puzzle presented a rather formidable logic challenge to the user, however that cube puzzle did not provide a board game contest of skill and strategy for two or more players. Furthermore, many publications have become available offering solutions for restoring the cube to its original position and that consequently diminished the enigma associated with the toy.
The present board game apparatus, in contrast, is not a puzzle but rather an improved peg game for which there is no specific solution. It is intended for use in a competitive game environment. In this connection, it should also be noted that a somewhat similar board game was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,729 to Joseph J. Wetherell, however a shortcoming of that game was that it had only five rectangular playing surfaces and the playing surfaces were not selectively variable as in the instant device.
In addition, the board game of this invention incorporates a complementary base for providing a self-contained portable game apparatus.